


Addiction

by Darkmoonwriter



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: For a Friend, Hentai addiction, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mention Edd/Matt, Mentions of Masturbation, Netflix and Chill, One Shot, Short One Shot, There needs to be more edd/matt, Tord is nasty, am i right?, more like, netflix and touch yourself, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmoonwriter/pseuds/Darkmoonwriter
Summary: Tord and Tom have a different idea of date night, mainly Tord.





	Addiction

It was a typical Friday night. Date night. Matt had whisked Edd off on no doubt the most magical date of the century, while the boys stayed at home. Tom and Tord had been together for so long they were getting...Domestic. A word Tord shuddered at, but it was true nonetheless. 

“Do you want to go out tonight?” Tord drawled, not even bothering to look up from the TV as Tom crossed the room.

“Nah...Got plenty of booze here.” Tom said simply, plopping down in his usual spot on Tord’s left side. 

“Tv it is...” Tord reached for the remote, switching to a channel he knew Tom preferred.

“Eeh. Just put on a movie or something.” Tom yawned. Tord figured he must have had a busy day being unemployed. He switched over to netflix and put on the first thing that was on the watch list. It didn’t matter what it was because Tom was out a few moments later, his head resting on Tord’s shoulder. 

Tord idly sat and watched a few more episodes of whatever horribly dull comedy that was playing, stealing glances at Tom from time to time. He admired the silence Tom’s sleep brought. There was never any fights, cussing, or complaining. In fact, this was the first time in a while Tord was “alone.” Tom wasn’t awake to judge his habits for once. Glancing at the bedroom door over the back of the couch, that was out of the question. Tom was a stupidly light sleeper when he wasn’t drunk off his ass. 

Tord wanted to masterbate. Plan and simple. Sure, Tom was an amazing partner in bed. However, Tord missed one thing dearly, missed it more than anything in the world: A bottle of lotion, some of his favorite hentai, and his right hand. True is right hand was no longer with him, but Tord wasn’t one to shy away from a challenge. Having Tom up in his business every waking second was really cramping his style. The fucker was even doing it now in his sleep! Tord sighed, watching Netflix pause and ask if he was still watching. No he was not. If only Netflix had on demand hentai. That would be just perfect!

Then Tord got an idea. Tom had recently invested in a smart TV. One of those fancy modern miracles. Along with a lot of streaming services built in, the thing could connect to wifi and bluetooth. Tord carefully reached into his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out his phone. Glancing at Tom who didn’t stir, he unlocked it. It only took a minute to connect his phone to the TV, he was in business now. Tord felt a rush as he connected to his cloud and started to browse his favorite titles. He wasn’t sure if it was because it had been a while for him, or the fact his boyfriend was napping on his shoulder that was getting him a little hot under the collar before he had even hit play.

Keeping the volume low, Tord watched. Glancing at Tom from time to time to make sure he was still asleep, moving his face slightly to take in Toms scent. He didn’t need subtitles for the Japanese. Of course the fucker had watched it so many times he remembered the dialogue. 

When things started to truly get interesting, Tord forgot about Tom. His complete focus was on the TV and the lustful animated scene unfolding in front of him. 

\----

“Mmh...How long was I ou- Tord, what are you watching!?!....Oh my god! OH MY GOD ARE YOU TOUCHING YOURSELF!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fin.
> 
> You are a sinner


End file.
